


The Long Way Home

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: As King, Jareth has many duties that require his attention, both in his kingdom, and very far away. When he leaves to help his parents in Court, his little family doesn't know quite what to do with his lengthy absence.





	1. Soon Enough

“MOMMY!” Addie cried out, hot tears cascading down her face in torrents.

It had been three long days and three even longer nights since Jareth had left for the Capitol to help his mother and father with a matter in Court. Though Luna had found herself wishing aloud for the King during the day, Addie was the one who could not find a peaceful night’s sleep in between horrific nightmares in his absence. Even before anyone knew he was her biological father, Jareth had been the first man in the young girl’s life that showed her positive attention, but more importantly, he protected her from life’s tortures instead of inflicting them. Coupled with his unyielding love for her – which he reminded her of several times daily with both his gentle actions and soft words – the King of the Goblins had quickly become the only safe spot in the entire world Addie had ever known.

Each day that passed with him gone, the princess felt a mounting sense of unease and anxiety. She screamed herself awake every night without fail, crying so hard she nearly choked on her own tears. Ever patient and loving, the Queen sleepily wiped cold sweat from her daughter’s face, and gently rocked her while she waited for the sobs to slowly ebb away.

“Shh,” she cooed quietly, “it’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’m here.”

The princess pressed her face into the hollow of Megan’s neck, inhaling deeply as her tears soaked into the soft fabric under her cheeks. She thought it strange for the briefest of moments that her mother smelled remarkably of her father, especially when he had been away for so long, but when she pulled away a fraction to note that the Queen had one of his billowy white shirts pulled over her own silk nightgown, Addie was suddenly comforted. She breathed deep to try and take in as much of the calming scent as she could, grasping the fabric until her knuckles turned white and hating herself every moment for her babyish need. Across the room, Luna stirred at the sound of her sister’s incessant tears that would not be contained.

“What’s goin’ on, Mommy?” She mumbled, still half asleep. Megan’s shushing raised in tone for a few seconds, attempting to lull the little princess back to sleep from her sister’s bed.

Luna would not be placated so easily, however. She simply rubbed as much of the sleep out of her bright blue eyes as she could, crawled out of bed, and slowly fumbled her way to the side of Addie’s bed where the elder princess still shook with her sobs. Megan patted the bed with one hand, silently inviting Luna up next to her sister while she watched Addie with wide, confused eyes.

“Is Sissy okay?” She asked worriedly, snuggling into her mother’s side.

“Yes honey, she’ll be alright. She’s just sad that Daddy is gone.” Luna’s tiny pink lips turned down at that.

“I’m sad, too,” she declared in a small voice. “I miss him.” Megan adjusted Addie in her lap to better accommodate Luna as she pulled the girl close, wrapping both of her daughters into a firm embrace.

“I know babies, I know. I miss Daddy, too. But I promise we are perfectly safe. I would never let anything happen to either one of you. No one will.” And it was true, even as she spoke, several gobs waited with anxious looks at the door to the girl’s bedroom. Among them, Kevin and Bubbles looked especially concerned, their favorite princess buddies being down was nothing to ignore.

Unable to relax enough to fall back asleep, both girls ended up curled into their mother in the master bedroom. Luna, of course, was not averse to this, as she always slept next to Megan (and sometimes on top of her) when the princesses shared their parent’s bed. Addie however, felt little solace in the company. While she was happy to not have to sleep alone for the night, the King’s overlarge bed felt empty without him in it. She wrapped her entire body around his pillow as Megan rubbed long soothing strokes into her arm.

“He’ll be back soon enough, sweetheart,” she promised in no more than a whisper.

The princess only nodded, unwilling to say aloud that ‘soon enough’ just wasn’t soon enough.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Late the next morning, Addie was woken with soft lips pressing against her forehead several times in quick succession. Slowly, she opened one eye, the world still very hazy, to see that Megan and Luna were already up for the day. She stretched languidly in the large, lonesome bed, and turned over to see who had woken her so kindly. Warm brown eyes, dark hair, and a soft smile decorated in rosy lipstick awaited her.

“Nana? What are you doing here?”

“Good morning to you, too, dear,” the older woman laughed lightly, tucking a stray lock of Addie’s wild hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, it’s just . . . You’re here,” the princess breathed incredulously.

“Mhmm.”

“But . . . You never come Underground.”

Of course, that wasn’t necessarily true. Addie had been exaggerating slightly due to her recent wake-up, but she wasn’t far off. She could only remember her Nana and Papa coming Underground all of two times. Once for their daughter’s wedding, and the other when they thought she might die and they really had no other choice. Other than that, the royal family always traveled Above to see Megan’s parents, and it suited them fine. Which lead Addie to wonder if anyone had died . . .

“Yes, well, your mother called me early this morning and said she had a surprise for you and Luna that she needed help getting you ready for. She’s tired enough with the pregnancy, and she said something about the extra strain of using so much . . .” Nana stopped short, swallowing hard as if the word pained her.

“Magic, Nana. Using extra magic can make her tired,” Addie offered, choosing to ignore the fact that Megan was not ‘mother.’ That term was reserved for Lorelai. It felt too cold for the Queen.

“Yes, that. Anyway, she needed me to come here and help get you and your sister ready –”

At that, the door to the bedroom swung open, smacking against the opposite wall and effectively interrupting Nana’s words. Luna bounded in and without warning, leaped at Addie, tackle-hugging her so forcefully that both girls fell in a heap off the side of the bed. While her sister groaned equally from tiredness and mild pain, the little princess only giggled.

“Nana’s here!” She exclaimed in glee.

“Yeah Lu, I noticed.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

Slumping into one of the marble walls that lined every never-ending hall and high-ceilinged room in the damned place, Jareth sighed loudly. He didn’t mind helping his mother and father attempt to bring order to the chaos that Court had been reduced to after the brutal murder of its previous leaders, (something he had been personally involved in), but he hated the place, regardless. Despite its vastness and the copious windows that decorated every few feet, the King felt trapped and unable to breathe. Perhaps it was the location, but what was far more likely causing his hyperventilation and moodiness was the extreme change in his normal wardrobe.

Out of respect for his parents, Jareth had traded in his usually skin hugging tights for more suitable dress slacks of the deepest onyx, and his flowing shirts for a tailored cotton jacket of the same shade that met in the middle with large gold buttons. His mother, not typically one for big smiles, (much less public affection), could not hide her elation at his attire, pinching his cheeks and truly squealing with happiness as she fluffed him adoringly right in the middle of Court. Despite the embarrassment he felt coloring his pale cheeks, he allowed her to aid him in slicking back his “bird’s nest” of blonde hair, greasing it with some sort of clear goo and pulling it tight at his neck with a gold ribbon. The King hated it like nothing else he could readily remember, but her wide smile made it worth the herculean effort to look ‘presentable.’ He found himself quite literally biting down on his tongue when she then showed him off to his father like a trophy she never thought they would have.

“Just look at him, Vercin!”

“I’m looking, Middy,” the elder man asserted with a bratty smirk, not unlike his son’s.

“This is my Jareth,” she cooed. “Just like when you were a boy on your first day of school.”

“And without all the makeup. Fedelmid, how did you manage it?” He chuckled.

“I did next to nothing. The outfit was all my little Jare Bear’s idea, I just helped him with his hair.” She was audibly appeased, making a small show of licking her thumb and wiping some non-existent dirt from his makeup-free face. Unable to take any more of the humiliation, Jareth silently stalked out of the room into the hallway, holding up the wall. He thought for sure he would not be able to withstand the torture for even a second more, when a small voice rang out in his ears, echoing all around him.

“DADDY!” It cried, repeating itself without pausing for breath and growing louder with every utterance.

The King snapped out of his reverie and looked up just in time to see both of his little princesses running toward him at top speed. Addie closed the distance first, her long legs making the task more than simple. She didn’t slow in the slightest which resulted in the tiny thing slamming into her father, who for his part, couldn’t have cared less. He wrapped his arms all the way around her small frame and squeezed as if she would disappear if he stopped for even a moment. Luna was close behind, seamlessly occupying the other arm held out for her. Jareth held the pair of them tight and was in the middle of peppering their faces and hair with gentle kisses when Megan eventually walked up to the three of them at a leisurely stroll, one hand holding her back to keep from falling backward.

“My girls, my girls,” he breathed in between kisses. “What brought on this wonderful surprise?”

“Two little someone’s missed you very much.” She patted each of the girls on the back in turn, smiling gently. “I won’t name names, but they may be here right now.” Jareth chuckled lightly, kissing them both again.

“Only two someone’s?” He smirked.

“Well . . . Maybe three, but that’s a secret.” He gave her a toothy grin before leaning over and kissing his Queen on the mouth for several long seconds, unaware he was still holding the girls before a chorus of “ewww” and “gross” rang out between them.

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss so Jareth could place the princesses back on their feet, and he finally got a good look at them. Luna wore a soft pink dress, laced at the edges in ivory. Her nearly platinum hair was braided intricately down her back, bringing even more attention to her shining icy eyes. Addie, to his shock, was dressed much the same as he was, if not slightly more feminine. Of course, Jareth did not expect his eldest to hold any interest in dresses whatsoever, and while it may have saddened him once upon a time, now as he looked at her, he could feel nothing but pride. Her jacket, cut close to her body with tails trailing down the backs of her legs was nearly identical to his, aside from the color that twinned Luna’s dress with precision. She wore white calf- length slacks that hugged her legs more than his did, and for that, the King was slightly jealous. Her knee-high socks matched the lace of Luna’s new outfit, and her hair was pulled nearly as tight as his, and piled atop her head in a neat bun.

She felt ridiculously unlike herself.

~A.J.S.~


	2. Handed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something old becomes something new for each of the princesses.

Despite the uncomfortable clothes, as soon as Jareth picked Addie back up to carry her and Luna to see his parents, the elder princess was fast asleep against his shoulder, her muscles finally slack with peaceful relaxation. Luna, on the other hand, was filled to the brim with energy and all over shaking when she laid eyes on her Gran and Gramps. Fedelmid practically ripped the little girl from her father’s hands and subsequently fussed over her much like she had with Jareth some long moments ago.

“What’s wrong with that one?” Vercin pointed one long finger at Addie, who didn’t so much as stir in the King’s arms. Jareth bristled slightly at his father’s blunt questions; time had done nothing to heal him of his arrogance or rudeness, but it had taught the Goblin King to read the love between his father’s harsh tones.

“She’s had a hard few days, Vercin,” Megan explained, her eyes trying desperately not to glare at the lanky fae. At her side, Jareth had no problems showing his distaste.

“Addie is prone to nightmares as it is, Father, and with me gone . . .” He was unwilling to finish the sentence, letting the unsaid guilt hang in the air like heavy smoke.

“Is she not a bit too old for such things?”

“With all she’s been through, I doubt they will ever leave her.” Jareth’s teeth were gritted so tightly as he spoke, he wondered idly if his jaw might snap, but quickly decided it didn’t matter. Vercin seemed to ponder the words for several long moments, before reaching with both hands toward the girl.

“Give her to me.” Jareth hesitated, mostly out of fear that Addie would wake up the moment she left his arms, but eventually he put the thought away, and handed her to his father who expertly cradled the girl the moment she met his touch.

Addie did not wake, desperate for sleep as she was. Vercin traced her face with long pale fingers, his eyes closed, deep in thought. He molded his palm to her forehead in a very measured gesture, and still, the princess did not move. His eyes remained closed as he spoke at his son in a low voice.

“I have something that may help.” A small vial dropped into his hand – suddenly open just above Addie’s sternum – and held it out for Jareth to see. The liquid inside was clear and unassuming, but the King knew better than to trust anything just by its appearance.

“What is it?”

“Lavender oil, boy. Nothing more. It helps the body with anxiety and stress.”

“And you would know about anxiety and stress?” He half mumbled with an elongated eye roll. Without waiting for permission, Vercin gently rubbed a generous amount of the sweet smelling oil into the princess’s temples and neck, messaging the tense muscles with careful strokes. He wore a smirk the entire time that could have put Jareth’s to shame.

“I use this myself, boy. Perhaps if you came around more often, you would learn something.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

One long afternoon and a very restful nap later, the entirety of the royal family found themselves gathered at an intimate dinner table, laughing as they finished up their meal. Fedelmid had taken Addie onto her lap without warning, and Vercin did the same to Luna at the other end of the table. In turn, they each fed the princesses mouthfuls of the richest chocolate cake either had ever experienced, and pretended they were hiding each bite from the watchful eyes of the Queen and King.

“Mother, please don’t,” Jareth begged, ignoring the game completely. “Adelaide is horrid with sugar.”

“Oh she’ll be just fine. You could do with a bit more energy running around. Maybe you’ll catch some.” Unable to control herself, Megan snorted into her glass, spitting her mouthful of water directly back into it.

“Call me, crazy, but I think your mother just called you old,” she mumbled to Jareth in between giggles. He ignored it with great difficulty.

“It’s not about excess energy, Mother. She becomes quite the brat; back talking and not listening to a word Megan or I say.”

“I don’t know that this sweet little thing is even capable of doing such,” Fedelmid cooed, hardly having to force another bite into the girl’s open mouth with a wide smile. Megan watched Vercin do the same to Luna, his own version of happiness lighting up his pale face as the spoon met her lips.

“Trust me,” Jareth grunted, “she is.” The look in his eyes as he stared at Addie made the princess immediately consider spitting out the treat already in her mouth, and she stilled completely, unsure how to proceed. Fedelmid watched the exchange silently take place, but intervened before her little granddaughter could be persuaded to stop enjoying the sweet she had been given. As though she weighed no more than one of the many stuffed animals decorating her bed, Fedelmid lifted Addie from her legs, spun her around, and sat her back down facing the opposite way so she could not meet her father’s harsh gaze.

“Now you mind your own plate, son. This little princess will have treats if I say she can, and,” her focus now shifted to Addie, softening significantly, “she will be the perfect angel afterward. Right, Adelaide?”

“Right,” the princess affirmed, opening her mouth for another bite, which she was promptly rewarded with.

“Right!” Luna echoed from Vercin’s lap, also receiving a sweet prize.

Jareth merely rolled his eyes and attempted valiantly to finish his own dessert without looking up.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Despite all of the excess sugar that came with sharing a second piece of cake with her Gran, Addie found herself struggling to keep her eyes open with every passing second. Luna had made a game of running the length of the room as fast as possible over and over and over again, not stopping for even a moment. Her sister tried to keep herself awake by counting the beats between one of the little princess’s hands touching the wall and then making the run to the opposite one, but it proved to only lull her to sleep faster.

“I have something for you before you fall asleep, love,” Fedelmid whispered against Addie’s hair.

“Oh?” Was all the girl could seem to manage.

“For you as well, Luna. Come, the both of you.”

“PRESENTS!” Luna shouted, bolting out of the dining room ahead of her Gran who pointed which direction she should run in. Addie trailed behind them at the pace of an injured snail before Jareth scooped her up and hugged her close.

“I’ve got you, Precious,” he promised in a low voice.

 

They ended up in a mostly unlit room that did not seem to have any real purpose aside from storing odds and ends that did not fit anywhere, and in the vast expanse of the luxurious castle, that was really saying something. Gran seemed to know exactly what she was looking for, however, and wasted no time in sifting through a rather aged-looking box. It was unassuming in its appearance, as were the two pieces of cloth she gently pulled from somewhere in the middle of a stack of similar pieces. One was light pink, its edges framed with flowers that were stitched in yellow. This, she handed to Luna.

“This belonged to your Aunt Jilly,” she explained. “It was her favorite.”

Luna carefully unfolded the fabric to reveal a short sleeved nightdress, simple in its design but cute, regardless. As the princess held it up to herself smiling like mad, it looked to fit her almost exactly. She moved to immediately take her day clothes off to replace them with the dress before Megan gently suggested they leave the room to do so. Luna shrugged but allowed her mother to guide her out without a fuss.

“And this,” she said, handing Addie the second article, “was Jareth’s. He was very fond of it as well.”

Addie opened up the khaki colored fabric to reveal a nightshirt similar to the one Luna had received. It was soft and simple, adorned only with three small buttons at the neck where a flap of cloth made it possible for the shirt to have a small ‘v’ and Addie was immediately in love with it. There were no pants, (which she was sure her father enjoyed even as a child), but it was apparent the shirt would fall well past her knees. She wasn’t sure whether if the fact that she was undoubtedly ready for bed helped make the decision for her, but Addie thought it looked comfortable and perfect for sleep. She snapped her fingers and seamlessly switched her clothes for the nightshirt without having to leave the comfort of her father’s arms.

It was hardly a surprise to find that it was indeed, perfectly comfortable.


End file.
